


C is for Cum (And Also for Charlie)

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [10]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, Crying During Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Nicole was out of town, on some stint of a show in Los Angeles, stepping back into acting for camera. That meant Charlie was all alone, his big bed empty. She had taken Henry with her this time, wanted him to have some west coast sunshine.Well, you had thought, if she’s gone she’s gone – Charlie deserved some east coast pussy.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Kudos: 26





	C is for Cum (And Also for Charlie)

When he gave you that little smile at the bar, you had known exactly what it meant. Nicole was out of town, on some stint of a show in Los Angeles, stepping back into acting for camera. That meant Charlie was all alone, his big bed empty. She had taken Henry with her this time, wanted him to have some west coast sunshine. 

Well, you had thought, if she’s gone she’s gone – Charlie deserved some east coast pussy.

You don’t know how many times you’ve come now, now that it’s this late into the evening. Six? Seven? Eight? You don’t know. At what point does it stop being separate orgasms, and begins blending all into one long bright hot pulse of pleasure? At what point will your body run out? Charlie’s hell bent on finding out.

His cock is slowly slowly slowly pushing in and out of you, slowly, too slowly. It’s not enough for a fast fuck, no, this is purposefully drawn out. This is meant to last as long as possible. You don’t even know how you’re able to make a coherent thought.

“Please, please.” You can’t make a coherent sentence, at least.

Your hands had been scratching up his back but now they’re fondling your breasts, squeezing at the flesh and pinching at your own nipples, because you’re both desperate for another orgasm but you want it hard, you want it rough. He’s being so sweet, undulating his hips and rolling his pelvis against yours, being so slow. It’s driving you insane, it’s making you come.

“No,” He shakes his head, though you can tell he’s getting desperate too with the way his hips will occasionally buck hard and make you yelp out, make your cunt throb. “No you’re going to come like this, I want to feel you come like this, I know you can.”

He kisses you, kisses down your neck, sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and you cry out in relief. You’re covered in sweat, you don’t know how many hours it’s been. Charlie’s come three times inside you already, and with each slow slow slow thrust you can hear the sick squelch of his cock fucking it back inside you whenever it dares to spill out.

“You close?” You manage to pant out, but he smiles at you, thrusts slow.

“Don’t worry about me,” He licks and sucks at your breast, and you’re crying again, just from the over-stimulation of it all. You want to come again but you don’t know if you can, if you have any left in you to give. “Do you hear that? Feel how wet your pussy is? That’s all for me, isn’t it?”

“Yeah – !” You gasp high and loud in the safety of his bedroom, house empty, no one around to hear.

One of his hands frees your thigh where he’d kept a bruising grip, and instead twines with the fingers of your free hand, holds your hand between your bodies, his pace unyielding.

“Come on I want one more out of you.” He peppers kisses and bites to the underside of your jaw, and your chin wobbles, pinches in, because _fuck_ it’s so good, you’re going to sob from how good it is. You want to come so badly, you don’t want to wait any longer but the rhythm of his cock isn’t nearly fast enough to give you the friction you need.

“I can’t,” You bite your lips, trying to convey to him that he has to give you more, has to do something more, “I – ”

“Yes you can, you can.” He licks into your mouth, his tongue just as slow and wet and hot as his cock where he fucks his come deep deep deep inside your pussy, the slow slick glide of it making your skin burn. “You come one more time, and then I’ll come.”

You drop your hips, and he smiles, smiles because like this he can rub your gspot. He does, over over over again, and when your body nearly jackknifes from the sensation of your last orgasm ripping through you, he keeps it up, pushes the head of his cock in short little bursts of energy as he comes.

You can feel it spreading through you, even though you’re all full, all full up with him. He drops to his elbows around you, cages you in with his body as he milks his cock with your cunt, your pussy overflowing with come.

“Good?” He asks, grunts out and turns to catch the corner of your open mouth with his teeth.

You can’t speak, you only nod, worried that if you tried to make a sound all you’d hear is the sloshing of his come in your cunt, flooding you full. You know when he pulls out it’ll be a fucking disaster, a mess on the sheets, there’s no way you’ll be able to sleep in it comfortably.

But he won’t pull out, not for a long while, simply because it’s too, “Good.”


End file.
